


Robotech Saga Illustration

by cherryontop



Category: Robotech, 超時空騎団サザンクロス | Chou Jikuu Kidan Southern Cross | Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Dana | Jeanne posed for fight.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2019





	Robotech Saga Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> (late AO3 reposting: art done in 2019 for fandom giftbox)


End file.
